Many security devices and other physical devices and systems need passwords, key codes, biometric data or other inputs to allow a user to control or access such a device or system. Such devices and systems often have a local control panel or proprietary control software that is run on a local computer or web server. Some devices may be IP devices that connect to an Ethernet or the Internet, and others that communicate using the RS-485 standard may be connected to the Internet via a gateway or bridge which converts the data between the RS-485 and TCP/IP formats. Each device or system has its own hardware or software control interface. As a result of the disparate control means and separate methods for granting permissions, it is often inconvenient for a user or administrator to access, program and control each security device or system efficiently. Furthermore, self-contained, on-site security systems or devices can be compromised or malfunction without being able to issue notification to an interested party. Also, it is onerous for an administrator or building manager to set and change the permissions.
Referring to the prior art shown in FIG. 1, physical devices 1, 2 may be locally connected to and managed by a control panel 4 or dedicated computer 6. Permissions P1 and P2 for the users allowed access to each device are stored in local databases 5, 7 within or connected to the control panel 4 or dedicated computer 6. The control panel 4 and/or the dedicated computer 6 may be connected to an Ethernet or the Internet 8, allowing users to optionally access the databases and devices via a personal or other computer terminal 9.
The current convergence of technologies may mean that multiple different devices and systems may be connected to and operated from the same computer 9 or network 8. A user of such a computer, however, faces the problem that each device or system needs to be accessed separately, each with its own software interface, name/password combination and method for managing permissions. Furthermore, existing IT security systems are considered to be much more secure than physical security systems.
In the field of computer networks, systems exist for managing access to network resources such as computers, printers files etc. Such a system may be, for example, an Active Directory as provided by Microsoft. An Active Directory is a central location for network administration. It provides access to objects representing all network users, computing devices, and resources and the ability to group objects together to facilitate management and permission setting. For example, a single sign-on allows users access to many network resources. A user's name and password combination may form a user identity, which is valid throughout the network, which might span a building, a city, or several sites across the world.